


4:32

by serenehowell



Series: 4:32 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Non AU, Phan Drabble, Phan Fluff, Phan reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenehowell/pseuds/serenehowell
Summary: Dan and Phil find out that 4am is the perfect time to contemplate their life together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://serenehowell.tumblr.com/post/155643868740/432>Read%20on%20tumblr</a></p>)

4:32. Most of London was fast asleep, tucked up in bed with their minds filled with dreams. That was, apart from Dan. He was still awake, deeply sunken into his sofa crease that was already starting to give him back problems. It was another one of those nights, too busy mindlessly scrolling through the internet to even notice how quickly time had whittled away.

The dim glow emitted from his laptop illuminated the otherwise pitch black living room, something that could not be healthy for his eyes. Dan had found himself on tumblr again, the digital embodiment of falling down a rabbit hole. He always forgot how much of a dangerous website it was, it was all too easy to lose track of the world around him whilst buried deep in shitposts and memes.

A gentle creaking of the floorboards caught Dan’s attention, the age of the apartment made it almost impossible to move around quietly. He turned his head to see a mop of ruffled black hair poking through the door.

“Couldn't sleep too?” Phil yawned, his voice deep and husky from rest. He flopped down onto the sofa next to Dan, snuggling into him and resting his head on his shoulder. “Whatcha looking at.”

“Yet another blog dedicated to us getting a dog, I think it's about the-” Dan paused, mentally counting, “-fifth I’ve seen this week.” He chuckled, admiring his followers’ dedication. Even with all the shitstorm surrounding it, Dan couldn't help but feel a certain fondness for his fan base, as much as he hates the word. Yes, they had caused unnecessary drama countless times, but they still had a special place in his heart and he wouldn't be where he was without them. 

“Well it seems like they're trying to tell us something then, I wonder what?” Phil joked, starting to feel slightly groggy from a lack of sleep. “So what do you think about it then, getting a dog and all that?”

“C’mon you’ve seen all my tweets-”

“But seriously though,” Phil fiddled with the hem of Dan’s sleeve, “say if tomorrow we could walk straight into a dog shelter and adopt a dog, would you?”

“Of course,” Dan said, his voice soft and sincere, “now would be the perfect time, Tatinof is over and we don't have any other major commitments coming up-” 

“But I’m not sure you understand,” Phil sighed. “It would be so much more than just ‘getting a dog’, it would be a huge statement, about us, and are we ready for that?” He linked his hand with Dan’s, craving his comfort. “It would mean moving out of this place, which will no doubt be taken as a confirmation of our relationship, AND, strictly platonic bros don't _really_ get dogs together do they?” Phil sat up, making direct eye contact with Dan. “Has the time come, can we really do it?”

“Yeah, do you know what, we are,” Dan finally said, after contemplating for a moment. “We have to do it eventually, and I don't think there is a better time than now. I mean the viewers are definitely on to us-”

“That's _so_ your fault Mr ‘force choke me daddy’-”

“Please don't remind me of that…” Dan groaned, having tried to block that memory from Dublin out, but with Phil just having to bring it up again. “But Phil, I do see what you're saying, and I _know_ how big of a deal this is, but I _do_ think we're ready for it.” 

“Really?” Phil smiled, glad to hear that Dan was feeling the same way as him.

“Really.” Dan smiled back, placing a small kiss on the top of Phil's head. “You know what, tomorrow-” He glanced at the time in the corner of his laptop “- I mean, today, let’s start looking at some houses online.”

“Well, I’ve already started looking…” Phil sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “But I found a really nice place in Richmond and I know how much you complain about this place…”

“Well let’s have a look at it together then once we’ve actually gotten some sleep.” It was starting to near five am and Dan realised that they really should be going to bed. 

“Ok, but one last thing, one last thing,” Phil said, just before Dan started heading off to the bedroom, “if we _are_ getting a dog, what breed would we get?”

“A shiba inu.”

“Really?” Phil rolled his eyes, despite how predictable Dan was being.

“What? They’re really cute dogs, and we would _have_ to call it Doge, you know, for the memes.” Dan winked, quite unnecessarily in Phil’s opinion.

“That’s it, we’re getting divorced.”

“We’re not even married?”

“Well when we do get married-” Phil chuckled, heading out of the living room, “-I’ll divorce you straight away!” 

“Wait, Phil, that doesn’t even make any sense!” Dan called out, trailing after Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick lil thing I wrote this evening and I havent edited it so oh well. I'm working on a big ass project so that means I'm probs going to be doing lots more smaller drabbles in the meanwhile.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@serenehowell](serenehowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
